After Party
by HPXTVD
Summary: O que aconteceria se na verdade quem tivesse engravidado Quinn Fabray fosse Rayden Berry, capitão do Glee Club, maior egocêntrico, "diva", viciado em shows da Broadway e o maior perdedor da escola? (Faberry) [Calssificação M]


Nome: Depois da Festa

Resumo: O que aconteceria se na verdade quem tivesse engravidado Quinn Fabray fosse Rayden Berry, capitão do _Glee Club_, maior egocêntrico, "diva", viciado em shows da Broadway e o maior perdedor da escola? (Faberry)

Gênero: Romance/Drama/Geral

Classificação: T (13)

Shipper: Garoto!Rachel B/Quinn F; Santana L/Brittany P; Noah P/Lauren Z; Garoto!Rachel/Noah (Amizade).

Aviso: Garoto!Rachel Berry, Mulher! Hiram Berry; Mulher!Leroy Berry, cada capítulo terá uma música.

[N/A]: Ohio – Patty Griffin e Robert Plant.

**Prólogo.**

A multidão de alunos abria-se para dar passagem para a loira, que com nariz empinado, e uma expressão imbatível de presunção passava com passos firmes por todos mostrando seu sorriso prepotente. _Ela _era Quinn Fabray, Cheerio líder, Rainha do Gelo, e considerada a garota mais bonita e quente de toda a escola.

Não era para menos, afinal, com seu cabelo loiro cacheado, preso em um rabo muito bem feito, seu porte atlético - graças a uma rigorosa dieta e a sua participação no grupo das líderes de torcida; e um rosto "perfeito" como acabamento, não era difícil entender sua atual popularidade, e ainda era seu segundo ano no Willian MicKinley High School.

"E lá vamos nós para mais um ano" - murmura ela, antes de abrir seu armário.

"Olá, _bitch_" alguém fala à suas costas, fazendo a loira sorrir amplamente.

"S, Bitt!" ela exclama apressando-se para abraçar as melhores amigas.

_S_, ou Santana Lopez, era uma das melhores amigas de Quinn. Elas se conheceram quando crianças, no ensino infantil, quando a latina bateu nela enquanto brincavam de bola, e formaram uma amizade que dura até atualmente. E Britt, Brittany Pierce, da outra loira do trio, a garota mais inteligente e ingênua de toda a escola, conheceu Quinn e Santana quando entrou para as cheerios. As três juntas formam a _Unholy Trinity_.

"Oi Quinnie" a outra responde com o mesmo da primeira enquanto a abraçava fortemente. "Pronta para mais um ano!?" pergunta depois de soltá-la.

"Fazer o que!" diz Fabray revirando os olhos. "Ótimo, agora é Biologia" reclama ela depois de fechar o armário.

"Uh! Então iremos fazer todas juntas!" diz Brittany, fazendo Lopez sorrir de lado.

Caminhando pelos corredores da escola, as três foram paradas por Puck, o _badass_ e também jogador do time de futebol da escola. "E aí gatas!"

"O que você quer, Puckerman!?" pergunta San franzindo o cenho.

"Hey, hey, calminha aí Santana. Eu vim em missão de paz" diz ele levantando os braços.

"O que foi, Noah?" perguntou Quinn levantando um das sobrancelhas.

"Eu fiquei sabendo o que você fizeram com o Ray ontem" disse ele fazendo a três revirarem os olhos.

"Oh, por favor, o Berry é um perdedor" diz Santana cruzando.

"Ei, aquilo não foi legal. Ele é meu bro judeu" ele exclama "mas tudo bem, eu perdôo vocês com uma condição... A de irem à minha festa hoje à noite!"

"Você vai dar uma festa, Noah!? Que legal, vamos San!?" diz Britt olhando a para a latina.

"É, por que não?" responde revirando os olhos.

"Yay!"

"Estaremos lá" diz Quinn com um sorriso.

"Ótimo" disse o garoto de moicano, antes de virar e ir direção a sala que teria a primeira aula.

::

"Não!" gritou o garoto menor. "Nem pensar, Puck!"

"Ah, qual é Ray! Vai ser legal" disse Puckerman enquanto rodava pela sala de coral.

"Não, a última vez que eu fui a uma festa sua eu acabei encharcado de bebida e sem calças!" disse Rayden Berry, o mais talentoso, capitão do Glee Club, judeu e melhor amigo de Noah Puckerman, mas isso não faz com que acabe com as raspadinhas ou abusos que o garoto sofre diariamente desde que entrara em Willian McKinley High School.

"Ah, vamos lá Ray, eu não vou deixar Karofsky chegar perto de você. Quero dizer, está festa é do Puckzilla, e tudo vai acontecer com o meu comando" disse Noah, mas ainda sim o menor garoto balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto cruzava o braço.

"Além do mais, Quinn vai estar" continuou o jogador de futebol, sabendo que esse seria o único jeito que faria o outro mudar de idéia.

"É, e ela esteve em várias outras festas que eu fui, e mesmo assim eu saio bêbado sem realmente querer!"

"Sim, mas isso porque não na _minha_ festa" Puck retruca com um sorriso de lado que logo se desfaz quando vê a careta de descrença que Rayden fazia "Ah, qual é cara, faça isso por um grande amigo desde a infância e bro de templo. Temos o mesmo sangue e judeus devem se apoiar. E eu prometo que ninguém mexe em você nessa festa"

"Hum... Está bem"

"Yes! Valeu, eu te amo, cara! Eu te vejo lá na minha casa" diz o jogador, abraçando-o e depois sai correndo em direção ao refeitório.

::

Rayden Berry suspira, olhava-se no espelho, estava vestido com uma camisa pólo azul e um jeans preto, queria usar roupas que normalmente vestia suas blusas de estrelas e suéteres e suas calças caqui, no entanto a última que o fizera e fora numa dessas festas os resultados não foram muito agradáveis.

'Onde fora se meter?', foi o que se perguntou antes de ouvir batidas em sua porta. Era Loren e Hillary Berry, suas mães adotivas.

"Olá, super star." Disse Hillary, entrando no quarto, sendo acompanhada por sua esposa.

"Ah, oi, mãe, mamãe" disse voltando-se para o espelho.

"Tem certeza que quer ir, querido?" agora Loren.

"Não, mas eu..."

"Prometeu para o Puck?" pergunta Hillary, revirando os olhos depois que recebe a confirmação vinda pelo silêncio do jovem "sabe, a cada dia que passa tem mais receio dessa amizade sua com este jovem"

"Ele é legal, um pouco feliz de mais e elétrico, mas considerando o estado de vários jovens que se tem por aí, ele provavelmente sem encaixa com a normalidade" o garoto responde, passando a mão no cabelo para assentá-lo.

::

"Ok, mas se acontecer alguma coisa no avise, está bem?" perguntou Loren quando o adolescente entrava em seu carro.

"Está bem, mamãe" voltou para beijar seu rosto. "Até depois" disse com um sorriso, entrando no carro definitivamente.

::

Depois de uma hora na festa, Quinn Fabray não aguentava mais. Finn Hudson, seu atual namorado, no momento estava muito ocupado enchendo a cara – não que ela não estivesse bêbada, mas pelo menos ainda conseguia manter-se em pé -, e suas duas melhores amigas estavam, provavelmente, em um algum lugar escondido, se agarrando. E sem contar Noah Puckerman, que não parava de flertar com ela.

Sentou-se em uma parte afastada da calçada, onde não havia muitos adolescentes esbanjando o fervor de seus hormônios ou com cheiro de vômitos. E com uma garrafa de vodca em mãos, ficou lá ouvindo a música alta que vinha de dentro da casa, misturada com o som do movimento das árvores.

"Se divertindo?" ela ouviu à suas costas.

"Era só o que me faltava"

"O que você quer Berry?" ela não confundiria esta voz em lugar algum.

"Bom, depois que algumas cheerios pararam de dançar sensualmente em cima do balcão da cozinha, os jogadores de hóquei acharam que eu seria uma boa forma de passar o tempo, por isso eles combinaram de ir atrás de mim para ver quem consegue me pendurar na árvore primeiro. Então, eu vim até aqui, para me esconder e acabei encontrando você, que, considerando que está aqui empunhando uma garrafa de bebida alcoólica, enquanto ocorre uma festa lá dentro, eu não acredito que esteja se sentindo muito confortável no momento"

Ela gira os olhos para o monólogo vindo do garoto, antes de retrucar: "Eu estou muito bem obrigada" diz ela voltando a beber de sua garrafa.

"Eu acho que não" ele comenta, fazendo uma chama de raiva se acender em Quinn.

"Tanto faz" ela resmungou. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que a loira resolve quebrá-lo: "Sabe, Berry, você estranho" ela comenta com a voz embargada por causa da bebida.

"Não é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso" ele retruca sarcasticamente.

"Não, é sério Berry..." diz ela levantando-se, e o moreno tem que fazer o mesmo para impedir que a jovem caísse.

"Quero dizer, você vive usando essa roupas estranhas e aqueles vídeos do MySpace? Por favor. E sem contar o... O..." ela ia dizendo, porém logo para e se afasta do moreno, que a observa com um ar preocupado, vendo o rosto da loira adquirir uma coloração esverdeada.

"Oh, Deus!" exclama Rayden, quando a jovem começa a vomitar em seus sapatênis azuis.

::

"Me larga Berry" exclama Quinn, enquanto agredia-o de punhos fechados, o mais forte que podia, o que não era muito, graças a sua vigente embriaguez.

Eles, ou melhor, ele estava indo em direção ao seu carro, segurando Ice Queen em cima de seu ombro direito com uma facilidade que a Head Cheerio definitivamente não soube que ele possuía, e com a outra mão segurava seu par de sapatos, que provavelmente foram arruinados pela regurgitação da garota. Seus pés só não estavam em pleno contato com o asfalto, pois suas meias não foram atingidas também.

"Você devia estar me agradecendo" disse ele depois de colocar a garota no banco do passageiro, e se sentar no banco ao lado para poder dirigir. "Eu poderia ter deixado você lá, pelo que fez para os meus sapatos"

"Tch. Eram horríveis mesmo, só fiz um favor para você" disse ela, cruzando os braços e assumindo uma expressão emburrada. O outro apenas bufou em resposta, e deu a partida no carro.

À medida que o carro andava, o silêncio se seguia no próprio, onde Quinn descansava sua cabeça na janela do automóvel olhando para fora e Rayden focalizava-se na rua, às vezes olhando para a "chefe" das líderes de torcida pela visão periférica.

"Chegamos" Berry anunciou, parando o carro à frente ao casarão Fabray. "Não precisa de ajuda?" perguntou ele saindo do carro quando viu que loira cambaleava tentando chegar entrar em casa.

"Não" disse ela grossa, no entanto o moreno ignorou-a e novamente a segurou pela cintura com braço direito e a fez passar seus braço esquerdo atrás de seu pescoço, quando viu que ela ia realmente cair.

"Seus pais estão...?" perguntou ele quando a garota adiantou-se para destrancar a casa.

"Não, conferência" ela responde.

"Ham... Ok. Onde é o seu quarto?" perguntou ele, conforme subiam.

"É a segunda porta à direita" disse. Abrindo a porta, o jovem encaminhou-se para a cama e ajudou a garota deitar-se de costas para o colchão. Quando saía do quarto para deixá-la, ouviu a loira pedir para que ficasse mais um pouco, e deitou-se ao lado da outra, que inesperadamente descansou sua cabeça no peito do jovem. 'Por causa da bebida, provavelmente' pensou ele para justificar a ação da outra, quando sentiu seu coração acelerar.

"Por que esta fazendo isso?" perguntou Fabray, depois de um tempo. Seu estado de embriaguez havia diminuído consideravelmente, já que agora conseguia pensar com maior clareza.

"Isso o quê?" respondeu-a com outra pergunta.

"Você sabe... Você me ajudando, sendo legal".

"Quero dizer, não como se em algum momento eu tenha sido para você"

"Minhas mães sempre me disseram deve-se tratar como você quer ser tratado" ele responde, fazendo a outra sorrir.

"Pensei que me odiasse" ela continuou.

"Bem, pensou errado então, pois eu não te odeio" 'Bem longe disso' ele completou consigo. "E além do mais eu consigo ver você"

"É mesmo, ainda bem que você percebeu que não sou invisível, Berry" diz ela com um sorriso divertido.

"Não. Eu consigo ver você, a _real_ Quinn, não aquela que você quer que vejam, e ela é muito mais do que aparenta" ele continua.

Ela arregala os olhos, antes de virar o corpo, ficando inteiramente em cima do outro, para então, poder ter uma melhor visão de seus olhos chocolate "Não acho que esteja certo"

"Eu **sei** que estou certo" ele retruca, fechando a distância entre eles em seguida, cobrindo os lábios da loira com os seus.


End file.
